El Abuelo de Ash
by julian manes
Summary: el abuelo de Ash viene a visitarlo y descrubriremos ciertas cosas que uno no conocia de Ash. Hagamos de cuenta que esta escrito en version ANIME y version MANGA cada capitulo es una version
1. Default Chapter

HOLA, SOY JULIAN MANES. HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO QUE TENÍA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC BASADO EN EL MANGA DE POKÉMON Y NO EN LA SERIE. OCURRE QUE EN EL MANGA DE TOSHIHIRO ONO LAS COSAS SON MUY DIFERENTES EN CUANTO A LA RELACIÓN ASH-MISTY, Y ANTE LA ANGUSTIA QUE LE PRODUJO A MÁS DE UNO ESCUCHAR EL RUMOR DE QUE MISTY SE VA DE LA SERIE, SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTE FIC. BUENO, YA BASTA DE CHARLA Y VAMOS A LOS HECHOS: EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD EL ABUELO DE ASH LLEGA A VERLO JUSTAMENTE EN EL MOMENTO EN EL CUAL ÉL REGRESA DE UNO DE SUS VIAJES POKÉMON (NO IMPORTA CUAL) ASÍ QUE ESTE FIC SE LLAMA JUSTAMENTE:

"EL ABUELO DE ASH" 

**(VERSIÓN APTA PARA TODO PUBLICO)**

AL REGRESAR DE SU VIAJE POKÉMON ASH SE ENCUENTRA CON LA GRATA SORPRESA DE QUE SU ABUELO VINO A VISITARLO. ES VERDAD, EL PADRE DE DELIA LLEGÓ A PUEBLO PALETA PARA FELICITAR A SU NIETO POR SUS LOGROS... ADEMÁS NOS ENTERAMOS DE ALGUNAS COSITAS...

LUEGO DE DESAYUNAR JUNTOS INCLUYENDO A MISTY Y BROCK QUIENES TAMBIEN ESTABAN ALLÍ, ASH SALE DE SU CASA, DEBE IR A VISITAR A "ALGUIEN".

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN ABUELO! FUE UN GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE, PERO... AHORA TENGO QUE IR A... UN LUGAR.

**ABUELO**.- ¡JA, JA! NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR EXPLICARME ASH, YO TABIEN FUI JOVEN ASÍ QUE ANDÁ A ESE "LUGAR" Y PASALO BIEN _(DIJO GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO)_

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ESTE... SI ESTÁ BIEN.

**DELIA**.- NO VUELVAS TARDE HIJO Y CUIDATE.

**ASH**.- CHAU, HASTA LUEGO. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**BROCK**.- ESTE... YO TAMBIEN DEBO RETIRARME DEL... DIGO... SEÑORA KETCHUM.

**DELIA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¿¡QUE!? ¿ADÓNDE VAS?_

**BROCK**.- ESTE... A OTRO LUGAR. _(Y SE VA)_

**ABUELO**.- ¡DELIA! NO SEAS INDISCRETA.

**MISTY**.- _(CONTENIENDO LA RABIA)_ PUEDO IMAGINARME ADONDE VAN ESOS DOS.

**ABUELO**.- ¡VAYA! PARECE QUE ESTA CHICA ESTÁ CELOSA.

**DELIA**.- PAPÁ... NO DIGÁS NADA.

**ABUELO**.- ¡PERDON!

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPE.

Y MISTY TENÍA RAZON, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ASH ACABA DE ENCONTRARSE CON MAY, LA HERMANA DE GARY.

**MAY**.- ¡ASH, CARIÑO! HACE TANTO QUE QUIERO ESTAR CON VOS.

**ASH**.- Y YO MAY, ¿CÓMO ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

**MAY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO) DESEANDO ESTAR A SOLAS CON VOS... BESANDONOS COMO SABÉS HACERLO._

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) ¡VAMOS MAY! NO ES PARA TANTO._

**MAY**.- ENTONCES QUE ESPERAMOS... VAMOS A TOMAR ALGO A ESE CAFÉ.

**ASH**.- ¡PERFECTO! BUENA IDEA.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM...

**ABUELO**.- ASH ES UN CHICO FABULOSO, DIGNO NIETO DE SU ABUELO.  ESTOY SEGURO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO SE DEBE HABER ENCONTRADO CON ALGUNA CHICA LINDA.

**DELIA**.- ¡PAPÁ! POR FAVOR... NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS. TENEMOS VISITAS...

**MISTY**.- POR MÍ NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑORA KETCHUM, ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A LAS ACTITUDES DE ASH Y BROCK.

**ABUELO**.- ¡QUE BIEN! ENTONCES MI NIETO YA TE BESÓ. 

**DELIA**.- _(AVERGONZADA) ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!! NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS._

**MISTY**.- NO SE MOLESTE SRA KETCHUM. ASH JAMÁS HIZO NADA CONMIGO... ÉL NUNCA ME TOCÓ... NI SIQUIERA ME BESÓ EN LA MEJILLA... _(Y SE LARGA A LLORAR)_ ES UN TONTO.

**DELIA**.- YA, MISTY... NO LLORÉS, ¡VISTE LO QUE HICISTE PAPÁ!

**ABUELO**.- _(PENSATIVO)_ COMPRENDO...

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ÉL SIEMPRE ANDA POR AHÍ... TOMANDO HELADO CON CUALQUIER CHICA QUE LE SONRÍE UN POCO... Y YO... ME QUEDO TRISTE, SOLA Y ANGUSTIADA EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON DEL PUEBLO QUE VISITAMOS... SUFRIENDO POR SU AMOR... Y DESEANDO SER YO LA CHICA A LA QUE BESA. ¡¿POR QUE ASH JAMÁS SE FIJÓ EN MIIII?! SI YO LO QUIERO TANTO Y PUEDO BESAR MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA DE ESAS CHICAS A LAS QUE...

**DELIA**.- _(SONROJADA Y CON LOS OJOS MUY ABIERTOS)_ ¡MISTY!... YO NO QUERÍA SABER TANTO DE LA VIDA DE MI HIJO...

**MISTY**.- _(MÁS ROJA QUE DELIA)_ ¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!

**ABUELO**.- ¡JA, JA, JA! ESE ASH... NO PUEDE NEGAR QUE ES MI NIETO. YO ERA IGUAL A SU EDAD... ENAMORANDO A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ENCONTRABA...

**DELIA**.- _(AVERGONZADA) ¡¡¡CALLATE PAPÁ!!!_

**ABUELO**.- DELIA... DEJAME CONTAR LA PARTE MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI HISTORIA... ¡EJEM! COMO LES DECÍA... YO ERA IGUAL DE SEDUCTOR HASTA QUE CONOCÍ A MI DIFUNTA ESPOSA, O SEA A TU MADRE DELIA. ELLA LO ERA TODO PARA MÍ, LA AMÉ CON LOCURA... PERO TAMBIEN LA RESPETABA DEMASIADO... PODÍA BESAR A CUALQUIER CHICA PERO NO A ELLA, TAN GRANDE ERA EL AMOR Y EL RESPETO QUE SENTÍA POR ELLA QUE NUNCA ME HABÍA ANIMADO A PEDÍRSELO. HASTA QUE ELLA ME LO RECLAMÓ. MOMENTOS ANTES DE SU RECLAMO HABÍA ESTADO ALMORZANDO CON UNA CHICA DE MI PUEBLO AMIGA DE MI INFANCIA... ¡AHHH! QUE BIEN QUE COMÍ ESE DÍA...

**DELIA**.- _(AVERGONZADA) ¡PAPÁ! LIMITATE A LO IMPORTANTE._

**ABUELO**.- CIERTO... COMO LES DECÍA, ELLA ME LO RECLAMÓ Y ENTONCES... EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE NOS DIMOS NUESTRO PRIMER BESO. Y FUE MARAVILLOSO, MEJOR QUE CON CUALQUIER OTRA CHICA QUE HABÍA BESADO ANTES. DESDE ESE DÍA LE JURÉ QUE LE IBA A SER FIEL, Y NOS CASAMOS A LOS TRES MESES DE ESE GRAN ACONTECIMIENTO.

**DELIA**.- O SEA MISTY, NO TENÉS QUE PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS CON ASH.

**MISTY**.- PERO YO... YA ESTOY MUY DOLORIDA... DEJENME SOLA... _(Y SE VA LLORANDO A ENCERRARSE EN UNA HABITACIÓN)_

**DELIA**.- ¡MISTY! ESPERÁ...

**ABUELO**.- DEJALA. YA SE LE VA PASAR. Y EN CUANTO A ASH... ¿ADONDE ESTARÁ?

**DELIA**.- ES VERDAD... ¿ESTARA BIEN?

**ABUELO**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS TANTO POR ÉL, HIJA. YA TIENE QUINCE AÑOS.

**DELIA**.- ¡LO SÉ! PERO NO TIENE DERECHO DE HACER LLORAR DE ESA FORMA A MISTY.

**ABUELO**.- ES QUE... DEBE SENTIR LO MISMO QUE YO A SU EDAD CON RESPECTO A TU MADRE.

**DELIA**.- OJALÁ TENGAS RAZÓN.

PERO ASH ESTÁ EN OTRO LADO Y CON OTRA PERSONA...

**MAY**.- ¡PERO QUE RICO HELADO ASH!

**ASH**.- ES VERDAD Y LOS POSTRES SON MEJORES.

**MAY**.- _(SONROJADA) ASH... ¿POR QUÉ NO ME BESAS?_

**ASH**.- CIERTO... ME HABÍA OLVIDADO... _(Y SE DAN UN BESO MUY APASIONADO)_

**MAY.**- CREO… QUE ESTUVO BIEN.

**ASH.**- MEJOR QUE NUESTRO PRIMER BESO.

**MAY.**- YO ERA UNA CHICA INEXPERTA.

**ASH**.- YO SIEMPRE ESTUVE ENAMORADO DE VOS.

**MAY**.- Y VOS A PUNTO DE IR A TU SEGUNDO VIAJE POKÉMON CUANDO NOS BESAMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ.

**ASH**.- HE MEJORADO DESDE ENTONCES, LA EXPERIENCIA ES MUY BUENA.

**MAY**.- COMO ENVIDIO A MISTY ENTONCES...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¿MISTY? NO. A ELLA NUNCA LA BESÉ._

**MAY**.- SI, CLARO... Y YO SOY HEIDI.

**ASH**.- ¡AH, SI! A HEIDI SI LA BESÉ... Y PEDRO SE ENOJÓ MUCHO.

**MAY**.- NO ME HAGÁS REIR.

**ASH**.- Y QUE TE PARECE SI MEJOR PEDIMOS MÁS HELADO.

**MAY**.- ¡AY ASH! SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN COMER.

PARA NO PERDER TIEMPO, MEJOR ADELANTEMOS EL RELOJ Y VEAMOS A ASH TRES HORAS DESPUES Y LUEGO DE ESTAR CON MAY

**ASH**.- _(CAMINANDO ALEGRE POR LA CALLE)_ ¡QUE BIEN QUE ME SIENTO!

**VOZ**.- _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡Y DESPUÉS DE QUE YO TE AGARRE NO TE VAS A SENTIR TAN BIEN!!! ¡INFELIZ!_

**ASH**.- ¡EH! ¡GARY! QUE SORPRESA…

**GARY**.- _(GRITANDOLE) ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A BESAR A MI HERMANA!!! IDIOTA._

**ASH**.- ¡PERO QUE DECÍS! HACE RATO QUE TU HERMANA DIO SU PRIMER BESO... Y NO FUI EL ÚNICO QUE LA BESÓ.

**GARY**. ¡¡¡NO SEAS TAN IRRESPETUOSO!!! MALDITO...

**ASH**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¿MALDITO QUE? POR TU TONO DE VOZ ME PARECE QUE LO QUE TENÉS ES ENVIDIA.

**GARY**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡EH! QUE... ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**ASH**.- QUE TENÉS ENVIDIA. ENVIDIA DE MÍ Y DE TU HERMANA. YA QUE SI NO ME EQUIVOCO... VOS NUNCA...

**GARY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) ¡BASTA! ES CIERTO... TE ENVIDIO, COMO PUEDE SER QUE UN INÚTIL PERDEDOR COMO VOS TENGA TANTA SUERTE CON LAS CHICAS. YO NO TUVE MI PRIMER BESO... ¡¡¡POR QUE MI HERMANA TIENE MÁS SUERTE QUE YO!!!_

**ASH**.- _(ALEJÁNDOSE)_ NO SÉ SI TENERTE LÁSTIMA O COMPASIÓN... ADIOS GARY.

**GARY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¡¡¡QUE MAL ME SIENTO!!!...

Y AL LLEGAR A LA CASA...

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA MAMÁ!,  ¡HOLA ABUELO!

**ABUELO**.- ¡HOLA ASH! ¿COMISTE BIEN?

**ASH**.- ¡SI! ¿Y MISTY?

**ABUELO**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR) ESTE... MISTY... ESTÁ EN... SU HABITACIÓN._

**ASH**.- IRÉ A VERLA.

**ABUELO**.- ¡ASH! UN CONSEJO... MEDÍ TUS PALABRAS Y... EH... LAVATE LA CARA, TENÉS HELADO. Y NO HAGÁS LLORAR A ESA CHICA.

**ASH**.- _(SIN DAR IMPORTANCIA A LAS PALABRAS)_ SI, CLARO ABUELO.

**DELIA**.- ASH... NO TE DAS CUENTA.

**ABUELO**.- HIJA, CREO QUE ASH NO ME ENTENDIÓ. 

**DELIA**.- ¡SEGURO!

Y ASH ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA MISTY, QUIEN ESTÁ LLORANDO TIRADA EN UNA CAMA.

**ASH**.- HOLA MISTY...

**MISTY**.- ¿A QUÉ VINISTE ASH? A DECIRME DEL RICO HELADO QUE COMISTE CON MAY.

**ASH**.- NO... SI NO ESTUVE CON ELLA.

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO ME MIENTAS... SÉ QUE ESTUVISTE CON ELLA... PUEDO VER EN TU ROPA LA MANCHA DE HELADO DE VAINILLA QUE SIEMPRE COME ELLA... ASH... ¿CÓMO PODÉS SER TAN INSENSIBLE Y TAN MALO CONMIGO?

**ASH**.- ¿PERO QUE DECÍS MISTY?

**MISTY**.- NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YO SIEMPRE TE AMÉ... Y QUE ME DUELE VER COMO TE BURLAS DE MÍ TOMANDO HELADO CON CUALQUIER CHICA... Y A MÍ... NI SIQUIERA ME COMPRASTE UN CARAMELO... ADEMÁS TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ME BESES, COMO LO HACES CON LAS DEMAS CHICAS_ (GRITÁNDOLE Y GOLPEÁNDOLE EL PECHO CON LOS PUÑOS)_ PERO AHORA TE ODIO, ASH... TE ODIO...

**ASH**.- MISTY... PERDONAME... PERO YO...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE!!!  ¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR? QUE YO TE SIGO POR LA BICICLETA... QUE NO SOY TU AMIGA... POR SI NO LO SABÉS YO TAMBIEN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS... PERO SE VE QUE SÓLO VOS PODÉS TENERLOS... 

**ASH**.- MISTY... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO... Y SI... NUNCA TE BESÉ ES PORQUE... TE QUIERO MUCHO MÁS QUE A CUALQUIER OTRA CHICA Y TE RESPETO DEMASIADO COMO PARA PEDIRTE ALGO ASÍ. PERDONAME PERO, ES LO QUE SIENTO... TE AMO DEMASIADO COMO PARA BESARTE DE ESA FORMA... ADEMÁS NO SABÍA QUE QUERÍAS TOMAR HELADO CONMIGO.

**MISTY**.- ASH... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO PERO... TENES QUE ENTENDERME... SIEMPRE QUISE TENER UNA CITA CON VOS Y BESARTE Y...

**ASH**.- _(TAPANDOLE DELICADAMENTE LA BOCA CON UN DEDO)_ ¡SHHH! AHORA RECUPEREMOS LOS MOMENTOS PERDIDOS... _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLA) _TE AMO.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN... ASH...

¡¡¡MEJOR DEJEMOLOS SOLOS Y VEAMOS QUE PASA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA!!!

**DELIA**.- ¿Y PAPÁ, QUE ESCUCHASTE?

**ABUELO**.- _(CON UN VASO SOBRE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN Y SU OREJA EN EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL VASO)_ MMMH, POR LO QUE OÍ RECIEN Y EL SILENCIO QUE HAY AHORA YO CREO QUE...

**DELIA**.- ¿QUÉ PAPÁ? ¡DECIME!

**ABUELO**.- TE LO DIRE DE ESTA FORMA... ¡SE PUSIERON DE NOVIOS!

**DELIA**.- ¡QUE FELICIDAD! MI HIJO ENAMORADO...

**ABUELO**.- ¡VAMOS DELIA!... ¡HACE RATO QUE ELLOS SE QUIEREN!

**DELIA**.- CIERTO... VAMOS A LA COCINA...

AL RATO, ASH Y MISTY APARECEN EN LA COCINA.

**ASH**.- MAMÁ, ABUELO. MISTY Y YO TENEMOS QUE DECIRLES ALGO. ¡SOMOS NOVIOS OFICIALMENTE!

**ABUELO**.- ¡MUY BIEN ASH! TE FELICITO.

**DELIA**.- HIJO... ME HICISTE MUY FELIZ CON ESTA NOTICIA.

**MISTY**.- Y EN CUANTO SEAMOS MAYORES NOS CASAREMOS.

**DELIA**.- ESO ESTA MUCHO MEJOR.

**BROCK**.- _(LLEGANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡BUENAS! ¿CÓMO ESTAN TODOS?

**MISTY Y ASH**.- ¡¡¡MUY BIEN!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡VAYA! PARECE QUE HAY NOVEDADES.

**ASH**.- SI, ASI ES PERO... ¿DE DONDE VENÍS?

**BROCK**.- DIGAMOS QUE... DE TOMAR UN CAFE CON JENNY Y JOY AL MISMO TIEMPO.

**ABUELO**.- ¡¡¡¡ NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! ESTUVO CON DOS CHICAS AL MISMO TIEMPO.

**DELIA**.- _(TOMANDO A BROCK DEL CUELLO)_ ¡ATREVIDO! Y LO DECÍS TAN FRESCO DESPUÉS DEL BESO QUE NOS DIMOS ANOCHE.

**BROCK**.- DELIA... LO SIENTO... PERO VOS YA ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA, Y YO...

**ABUELO**.- ES VERDAD DELIA. ¿QUÉ PASO CON OAK?

**DELIA**.- _(MIENTRAS SUELTA A BROCK)_ BUENO PAPÁ... OCURRE QUE OAK YA NO BESA COMO ANTES...

**ABUELO**.- _(TRISTE) HIJA... ¡ME HAS DESILUSIONADO!_

BUENO...  POR LO VISTO ASH Y MISTY SON FELICES AHORA. Y PRONTO SE VAN A UNIR PARA TODA LA VIDA. MIENTRAS QUE DELIA AÚN TIENE QUE DEFINIR LO QUE SIENTE POR OAK... PERO ES OTRA HISTORIA. LA DE HOY YA TERMINÓ.

**FIN**.

SI LEYERON LA OTRA VERSIÓN HABRAN VISTO LAS DIFERENCIAS... HAGAN DE CUENTA QUE ESTA SERÍA LA ADAPTACIÓN DEL MANGA AL ANIME, SI LES GUSTÓ ESCRIBAN A julianmanes@hotmail.com  Y SI NO... ¡ESCRIBAN IGUAL! ¡¡¡NO OLVIDEN DE ENTRAR A MI FORO!!! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. 

JULIAN MANES.

**ACLARACIÓN**: LES RECUERDO QUE ESTE FIC SE BASA EN EL MANGA Y SI ALGUNA VEZ LO LEYERON SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ES DISTINTO, COMO MUCHOS OTROS, POR EJEMPLO EL MANGA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ES **MUY** DISTINTO AL ANIME... 

"EL ABUELO DE ASH" (VERSIÓN APTA PARA TODO PUBLICO) AGOSTO 2001. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, EXCEPTO EL ABUELO, SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. EL ABUELO ES CREACIÓN DE "JULIAN MANES".

**REEDICIÓN: JULIO 2003.**


	2. el abuelo de Ash solo mayores

HOLA, SOY JULIAN MANES. HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO QUE TENÍA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC BASADO EN EL MANGA DE POKÉMON Y NO EN LA SERIE. OCURRE QUE EN EL MANGA DE TOSHIHIRO ONO LAS COSAS SON MUY DIFERENTES EN CUANTO A LA RELACIÓN ASH-MISTY, Y ANTE LA ANGUSTIA QUE LE PRODUJO A MÁS DE UNO ESCUCHAR EL RUMOR DE QUE MISTY SE VA DE LA SERIE, SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTE FIC. A DIFERENCIA DE LOS OTROS, ESTE FIC QUE ESCRIBÍ EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD ES DEL TIPO LEMON, SIN LLEGAR A SER HENTAI PURO (CREO...) YA QUE ASÍ SALIÓ. BUENO, YA BASTA DE CHARLA Y VAMOS A LOS HECHOS: EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD EL ABUELO DE ASH LLEGA A VERLO JUSTAMENTE EN EL MOMENTO EN EL CUAL ÉL REGRESA DE UNO DE SUS VIAJES POKÉMON (NO IMPORTA CUAL) ASÍ QUE ESTE FIC SE LLAMA JUSTAMENTE:

"EL ABUELO DE ASH" 

**(VERSIÓN ORIGINAL)**

****

AL REGRESAR DE SU VIAJE POKÉMON ASH SE ENCUENTRA CON LA GRATA SORPRESA DE QUE SU ABUELO VINO A VISITARLO. ES VERDAD, EL PADRE DE DELIA LLEGÓ A PUEBLO PALETA PARA FELICITAR A SU NIETO POR SUS LOGROS... ADEMÁS NOS ENTERAMOS DE ALGUNAS COSITAS...

LUEGO DE DESAYUNAR JUNTOS INCLUYENDO A MISTY Y BROCK QUIENES TAMBIEN ESTABAN ALLÍ, ASH SALE DE SU CASA, DEBE IR A VISITAR A "ALGUIEN".

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN ABUELO! FUE UN GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE, PERO... AHORA TENGO QUE IR A... UN LUGAR.

**ABUELO**.- ¡JA, JA! NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR EXPLICARME ASH, YO TABIEN FUI JOVEN ASÍ QUE ANDÁ A ESE "LUGAR" Y PASALO BIEN _(DIJO GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO)_

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) ESTE... SI ESTA BIEN._

**DELIA**.- NO VUELVAS TARDE HIJO Y CUIDATE.

**ASH**.- CHAU, HASTA LUEGO.

**BROCK**.- EEEM... YO TAMBIEN DEBO RETIRARME DEL... DIGO... SEÑORA KETCHUM.

**DELIA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¿¡QUE?! ¿ADÓNDE VAS?_

**BROCK**.- ESTE... A OTRO LUGAR.

**ABUELO**.- ¡DELIA! NO SEAS INDISCRETA.

**MISTY**.- _(CONTENIENDO LA RABIA)_ PUEDO IMAGINARME ADONDE VAN ESOS DOS CRETINOS DEGENERADOS...

**ABUELO**.- ¡VAYA! PARECE QUE ESTA CHICA ESTA CELOSA.

**DELIA**.- PAPÁ... NO DIGAS NADA.

**ABUELO**.- ¡PERDÓN!

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPE...

Y MISTY TENÍA RAZON, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ASH ACABA DE ENCONTRARSE CON MAY, LA HERMANA DE GARY.

**MAY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO) ¡ASH, CARIÑO! HACE TANTO QUE QUIERO ESTAR CON VOS…_

**ASH**.- _("METIENDO MANO") Y YO MAY, ¿CÓMO ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?_

**MAY**.- DESEANDO ESTAR A SOLAS CON VOS... HACIENDO EL AMOR SALVAJEMENTE COMO SABÉS HACERLO...

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO) ¡VAMOS MAY!... NO ES PARA TANTO._

**MAY**.- ENTONCES QUE ESPERAMOS... MI HERMANO SALIÓ ASI QUE ESTOY SOLA EN CASA.

**ASH**.- ¡PERFECTO! VAMOS YA.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA RESIDENCIA KETCHUM...

**ABUELO**.- ASH ES UN CHICO FABULOSO, DIGNO NIETO DE SU ABUELO... ESTOY SEGURO QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO LO DEBE ESTAR PASANDO DE MARAVILLAS CON ALGUNA CHICA.

**DELIA**.- _(AVERGONZADA) ¡PAPÁ! POR FAVOR... NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS. TENEMOS VISITAS..._

**MISTY**.- POR MÍ NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑORA KETCHUM, ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A LAS BARBARIDADES DE ASH Y BROCK.

**ABUELO**.- _(CONTENTO) ¡QUE BIEN! ENTONCES YA HICISTE EL AMOR CON MI NIETO. ¿Y QUE TAL SE PORTA ÉL EN LA CAMA?_

**DELIA**.- _(MÁS AVERGONZADA) ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!! SE MÁS RESPETUOSO..._

**MISTY**.- NO SE MOLESTE SRA KETCHUM. ASH JAMÁS HIZO NADA CONMIGO... ÉL NUNCA ME TOCÓ... NI SIQUIERA ME BESÓ... _(Y SE LARGA A LLORAR)_ ES UN ESTÚPIDO.

**DELIA**.- YA, MISTY... NO LLORÉS, ¡VISTE LO QUE HICISTE PAPÁ!

**ABUELO**.- _(PENSATIVO)_ COMPRENDO...

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ÉL SIEMPRE ANDA POR AHÍ EN LAS NOCHES... ACOSTANDOSE CON CUALQUIER LOCA QUE ENCUENTRA POR LAS CALLES... Y YO... ME QUEDO LLORANDO, SOLA Y ANGUSTIADA EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON DEL PUEBLO QUE VISITAMOS... SUFRIENDO POR SU AMOR... Y DESEANDO SER YO LA LOCA DE TURNO... CON LA QUE SE REVUELCA. ¡¿POR QUE ASH JAMAS SE FIJÓ EN MIIIÍ?! SI YO LO QUIERO TANTO Y PUEDO SER MEJOR QUE CUALQUERA DE ESAS LOCAS A LAS QUE LES TOCA EL...

**DELIA**.- _(SONROJADA Y CON LOS OJOS MUY ABIERTOS)_ ¡MISTY!... YO NO QUERÍA SABER TANTO DE LA INTIMIDAD DE MI HIJO...

**MISTY**.- _(MÁS ROJA QUE DELIA)_ ¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!

**ABUELO**.- ¡JA, JA, JA! ESE ASH... NO PUEDE NEGAR QUE ES MI NIETO. YO ERA IGUAL A SU EDAD... SALIENDO Y ACOSTÁNDOME CON CUANTA CHICA QUE ENCONTRABA...

**DELIA**.- ¡¡¡CALLATE PAPÁ!!!

**ABUELO**.- DELIA... DEJAME CONTAR LA PARTE MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI HISTORIA... ¡EJEM! COMO LES DECÍA... YO ERA IGUAL DE LUJURIOSO HASTA QUE CONOCÍ A MI DIFUNTA ESPOSA, O SEA A TU MADRE DELIA. ELLA LO ERA TODO PARA MÍ, LA AMÉ CON LOCURA... PERO TAMBIEN LA RESPETABA DEMASIADO... PODÍA ACOSTARME CON CUALQUIER CHICA PERO NO CON ELLA, TAN GRANDE ERA EL AMOR Y EL RESPETO QUE SENTÍA POR ELLA QUE NUNCA ME HABÍA ANIMADO A PEDÍRSELO. HASTA QUE ELLA ME LO RECLAMÓ. MOMENTOS ANTES DE SU RECLAMO HABÍA ESTADO HACIENDO EL AMOR CON UNA CHICA DE MI PUEBLO, AMIGA DE MI INFANCIA... ¡AHHH! QUE BIEN QUE LO PASE ESE DÍA...

**DELIA**.- _(AVERGONZADA) ¡PAPÁ! LIMITATE A LO IMPORTANTE._

**ABUELO**.- CIERTO... COMO LES DECÍA, ELLA ME LO RECLAMÓ Y ENTONCES... EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE HICIMOS EL AMOR. Y FUE MARAVILLOSO, MEJOR QUE CON CUALQUIER OTRA CHICA CON QUIEN LO HABÍA HECHO ANTES. DESDE ESE DÍA LE JURÉ QUE LE IBA A SER FIEL, Y NOS CASAMOS A LOS TRES MESES DE ESE GRAN ACONTECIMIENTO.

**DELIA**.- O SEA MISTY, NO TENÉS QUE PERDER LAS ESPERANZAS CON ASH.

**MISTY**.- PERO YO... YA ESTOY MUY DOLORIDA... DEJENME SOLA... _(Y SE VA LLORANDO A ENCERRARSE EN UNA HABITACIÓN)_

**DELIA**.- ¡MISTY! ESPERÁ...

**ABUELO**.- DEJALA. YA SE LE VA PASAR. Y EN CUANTO A ASH... ¿ADONDE ESTARÁ?

**DELIA**.- MEJOR DICHO, ¿CON QUIEN ESTARÁ?

**ABUELO**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS TANTO POR ÉL, HIJA. YA TIENE QUINCE AÑOS.

**DELIA**.- ¡LO SÉ! PERO NO TIENE DERECHO DE HACER SUFRIR DE ESA FORMA A MISTY.

**ABUELO**.- ES QUE... DEBE SENTIR LO MISMO QUE YO A SU EDAD CON RESPECTO A TU MADRE.

**DELIA**.- OJALÁ TENGAS RAZÓN.

PERO ASH ESTÁ EN OTRO "MUNDO" HACIENDO EL AMOR CON OTRA PERSONA...

**MAY**.- _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡ASÍ ASH... ASÍ… AYYY QUE BIEN!!!_

**ASH**.- AAAAAAHHH QUE BIEN… ACABE… MAY... FUE INCREÍBLE... MEJOR QUE NUNCA.

**MAY**.- _(ABRAZADA A ASH) QUERRÁS DECIR MEJOR QUE NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ._

**ASH**.- CIERTO... ESTABAMOS TAN NERVIOSOS...

**MAY**.- Y VOS A PUNTO DE IR A TU SEGUNDO VIAJE POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- HE MEJORADO DESDE ESA VEZ, LA EXPERIENCIA ES MUY BUENA.

**MAY**.- COMO ENVIDIO A MISTY ENTONCES...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¿MISTY? NO. CON ELLA NUNCA LO HICE._

**MAY**.- SI, CLARO... Y YO SOY HEIDI.

**ASH**.- ¡AH, SI! CON HEIDI SI LO HICE... Y PEDRO SE ENOJÓ MUCHO.

**MAY**.- NO ME HAGÁS REIR.

**ASH**.- _(ACARICIANDOLE LOS SENOS) Y QUE TE PARECE SI MEJOR TE HAGO OTRA COSA._

**MAY**.- ¡AY ASH! _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLO)_

¡¡¡MEJOR ADELANTEMOS EL RELOJ Y VEAMOS A ASH TRES HORAS DESPUES Y LUEGO DE ESTAR CON MAY!!!

**ASH**.- _(CAMINANDO ALEGRE POR LA CALLE)_ ¡QUE BIEN QUE ME SIENTO!

**VOZ**.- _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡Y DESPUÉS DE QUE YO TE AGARRE NO TE VAS A SENTIR TAN BIEN!!! ¡DEGENERADO DE MIERDA!_

**ASH**.- ¡EH! ¡GARY! QUE SORPRESA…

**GARY**.- ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A MANCHAR EL HONOR DE MI HERMANA!!! CRETINO.

**ASH**.- ¡PERO QUE DECÍS! HACE RATO QUE EL HONOR DE TU HERMANA ESTÁ MANCHADO... Y NO FUI EL ÚNICO QUE SE LO MANCHÓ.

**GARY**. ¡¡¡NO SEAS TAN IRRESPETUOSO!!! MALDITO...

**ASH**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¿MALDITO QUE? POR TU TONO DE VOZ ME PARECE QUE LO QUE TENÉS ES ENVIDIA.

**GARY**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡EH! QUE... ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**ASH**.- QUE TENÉS ENVIDIA. ENVIDIA DE MÍ Y DE TU HERMANA. YA QUE SI NO ME EQUIVOCO... VOS NUNCA...

**GARY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO) ¡BASTA! ES CIERTO... TE ENVIDIO, COMO PUEDE SER QUE UN INÚTIL PERDEDOR COMO VOS TENGA TANTA SUERTE CON LAS CHICAS Y YO NI SIQUIERA TUVE MI PRIMER BESO... ¡¡¡POR QUE MI HERMANA TIENE MÁS SUERTE QUE YO TAMBIEN!!!_

**ASH**.- _(ALEJÁNDOSE)_ NO SÉ SI TENERTE LASTIMA O COMPASIÓN... ADIOS GARY.

**GARY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¡¡¡QUE MAL ME SIENTO!!!...

Y AL LLEGAR A LA CASA...

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA MAMA!,  ¡HOLA ABUELO!

**ABUELO**.- ¡HOLA MI QUERIDO NIETO! ¿CÓMO LO PASASTE?

**ASH**.- _(CONTENTO) ¡FABULOSO! ¿Y MISTY?_

**ABUELO**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR) ESTE... MISTY... ESTA EN... SU HABITACIÓN._

**ASH**.- IRÉ A VERLA.

**ABUELO**.- ¡ASH! UN CONSEJO... MEDÍ TUS PALABRAS Y... EH... INVENTÁ UNA BUENA EXCUSA, PERO NO HAGAS SUFRIR A ESA CHICA, ELLA TE QUIERE MUCHO.

**ASH**.- _(SIN DAR IMPORTANCIA A LAS PALABRAS)_ SI, CLARO ABUELO.

**DELIA**.- ASH... NO TE DAS CUENTA.

**ABUELO**.- HIJA, CREO QUE HOY VA A PASAR ALGO IMPORTANTE. 

**DELIA**.- LO DUDO...

Y ASH ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA MISTY, QUIEN ESTÁ LLORANDO TIRADA EN UNA CAMA.

**ASH**.- HOLA MISTY...

**MISTY**.- ¿A QUÉ VINISTE ASH? A PRESUMIRME DE LO BIEN QUE LO PASASTE CON MAY.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) NO... SI NO ESTUVE CON ELLA._

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO ME MIENTAS... SÉ QUE ESTUVISTE CON ELLA... PUEDO OLER EN VOS EL PERFUME A LAVANDA QUE SIEMPRE USA ELLA... ASH... ¿CÓMO PODÉS SER TAN INSENSIBLE Y TAN CRUEL CONMIGO?

**ASH**.- ¿PERO QUE DECÍS MISTY?

**MISTY**.- NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YO SIEMPRE TE AMÉ... Y QUE ME DUELE VER COMO TE ACOSTÁS CON CUANTA CHICA QUE ENCONTRÁS POR AHÍ... Y A MÍ... NI SIQUIERA ME TOCASTE UN PELO... _(GRITÁNDOLE Y GOLPEÁNDOLE EL PECHO CON LOS PUÑOS)_ PERO AHORA TE ODIO, ASH... TE ODIO...

**ASH**.- MISTY... PERDONAME... PERO YO...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE!!!  ¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR? QUE YO NO SIRVO COMO MUJER... QUE SÓLO SOY UNA AMIGA... POR SI NO LO SABÉS YO TAMBIEN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS Y NECESIDADES... PERO SE VE QUE SÓLO VOS PODÉS DARTE ESOS GUSTOS...

**ASH**.- MISTY... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO... Y SI... NUNCA TE PEDÍ DE HACER EL AMOR CON VOS ES PORQUE... TE QUIERO MUCHO MÁS QUE A CUALQUIER OTRA CHICA Y TE RESPETO DEMASIADO COMO PARA PEDIRTE ALGO ASI. PERDONAME PERO, ES ASÍ... TE AMO DEMASIADO COMO PARA TRATARTE COMO TRATO A ESAS CHICAS...

**MISTY**.- ASH... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO PERO... TENES QUE ENTENDERME... SIEMPRE TE DESEÉ Y SIEMPRE QUISE TENERTE DE ESA FORMA Y...

**ASH**.- _(TAPANDOLE DELICADAMENTE LA BOCA CON UN DEDO)_ ¡SHHH! AHORA RECUPEREMOS LOS MOMENTOS PERDIDOS... _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLA) _TE AMO.

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIEN... ASH...

¡¡¡MEJOR DEJEMOLOS SOLOS Y VEAMOS QUE PASA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA!!!

**DELIA**.- ¿Y PAPÁ, QUE ESCUCHASTE?

**ABUELO**.- _(CON UN VASO SOBRE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN Y SU OREJA EN EL OTRO EXTREMO DEL VASO)_ MMMH, POR LO QUE OÍ RECIEN Y EL SILENCIO QUE HAY AHORA YO CREO QUE...

**DELIA**.- ¿QUÉ PAPÁ? ¡DECIME!

**ABUELO**.- TE LO DIRE DE ESTA FORMA... YO ACABO DE GANAR UNA NIETA Y VOS UNA HIJA. Y SEGURAMENTE PRONTO HABRÁ BODA.

**DELIA**.- _(CONTENTA) ¡QUE FELICIDAD! MI HIJO AHORA ES UN HOMBRE..._

**ABUELO**.- ¡VAMOS DELIA!... ¡HACE RATO QUE ASH ES UN HOMBRE!

**DELIA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR) CIERTO... VAMOS A LA COCINA..._

AL RATO, ASH Y MISTY APARECEN EN LA COCINA.

**ASH**.- MAMÁ, ABUELO. MISTY Y YO TENEMOS QUE DECIRLES ALGO. ¡SOMOS NOVIOS OFICIALMENTE!

**ABUELO**.- ¡MUY BIEN ASH! ESE ES MI NIETO.

**DELIA**.- HIJO... ME HICISTE MUY FELIZ CON ESTA NOTICIA.

**MISTY**.- Y EN CUANTO SEAMOS MAYORES NOS CASAREMOS.

**DELIA**.- ESO ESTA MUCHO MEJOR.

**BROCK**.- _(LLEGANDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡BUENAS! ¿CÓMO ESTAN TODOS?

**MISTY Y ASH**.- ¡¡¡ESTUPENDAMENTE!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡VAYA! PARECE QUE HAY NOVEDADES.

**ASH**.- SI, ASI ES PERO... ¿DE DONDE VENÍS?

**BROCK**.- DIGAMOS QUE... DE PASAR UN RATO A SOLAS MUY AGRADABLE CON JENNY Y JOY AL MISMO TIEMPO.

**ABUELO**.- ¡¡¡¡ NO PUEDO CREERLO!!! ESTE CHICO ME GANÓ.

**DELIA**.- _(TOMANDO A BROCK DEL CUELLO)_ ¡DESGRACIADO! Y LO DECÍS TAN FRESCO DESPUÉS DE LO BIEN QUE LO PASAMOS ANOCHE.

**BROCK**.- DELIA... LO SIENTO... PERO VOS YA ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA, Y YO...

**ABUELO**.- ES VERDAD DELIA. ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON OAK?

**DELIA**.- _(MIENTRAS SUELTA A BROCK)_ BUENO PAPÁ... OCURRE QUE OAK YA NO ES EL MISMO DE ANTES... Y YO QUERÍA VARIAR UN POCO.

**ABUELO**.- ¡JA, JA! NO PODES NEGAR QUE SOS MI HIJA...

BUENO...  POR LO VISTO ASH Y MISTY SON FELICES AHORA. Y PRONTO SE VAN A UNIR PARA TODA LA VIDA. MIENTRAS QUE DELIA AÚN TIENE QUE DEFINIR LO QUE SIENTE POR OAK... PERO ES OTRA HISTORIA. LA DE HOY YA TERMINO.

**FIN**.

NO PUEDO CREERLO, LO TERMINÉ BIEN, SI LES GUSTÓ ESCRIBAN A julianmanes@hotmail.com  Y SI NO... ¡ESCRIBAN IGUAL! HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. 

JULIAN MANES.

**ACLARACIÓN**: LES RECUERDO QUE ESTE FIC SE BASA EN EL MANGA Y SI ALGUNA VEZ LO LEYERON SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ES DISTINTO, COMO MUCHOS OTROS, POR EJEMPLO EL MANGA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA ES **MUY** DISTINTO AL ANIME... Y SI AÚN NO LO ENTIENDEN LEAN LA VERSIÓN APTA PARA TODO PUBLICO J 

"EL ABUELO DE ASH" (VERSIÓN ORIGINAL) AGOSTO 2001. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, EXCEPTO EL ABUELO, SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. EL ABUELO ES CREACIÓN DE "JULIAN MANES".

**REEDICIÓN**: JULIO 2003.


End file.
